


「AREN」Give you all of me（下）

by Homoon



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoon/pseuds/Homoon
Summary: 他开心地牵着郭英敏的手，好奇地打量着这个他出生并长大的城市，突然又想起郭英敏曾经唱过的一首歌，all of me，L.A又开始下起了小雪。在异国他乡的街头，只有郭英敏身上安静的冷雪松味让他感到安全。崔珉起想道，这下他们终于可以永远在一起了。





	「AREN」Give you all of me（下）

^  
这早就不是崔珉起第一次躺在自己身边了，十六岁的崔珉起爱恶作剧，总是趁他不注意偷偷钻进自己的毛毯里，等待郭英敏洗完澡回来吓他个措手不及。二十岁以后，他们常常一起看恐怖片，崔珉起害怕，但是硬要看，看完后又非要让郭英敏陪他一起去洗手间，甚至一路拉着他的手死活不松开，然后便又是理所当然地赖在他房间一晚上不肯走。

好几次第二天早上醒来，却又不见了他的踪影，郭英敏原本以为是自己睡姿太差被嫌弃了;有一次无意中询问了原因，却没想到崔珉起又委屈又气冲冲地说『不是哥让我走开的吗？夜里还说了好几次。』

郭英敏很担心自己还说了什么奇怪的梦话，一再追问崔珉起，但是他就是不肯说。

时至今日，他们已经在一张床上睡了无数次了，但郭英敏却发现今晚格外地无法入眠。

月光透过房间的落地窗照进来，对面的陈列橱里整齐地摆着他从小学到高中拿过的各种奖杯，书桌上的电脑还开着，鼠标的光圈一闪一闪。床头放了三个相框，一个和成员们的合照，一个是高中毕业时和家人的，另一个藏在最后面的，是那次感恩节，自己和崔珉起，还有那只『火鸡』。  
而崔珉起本人竟然就在这个房间里——这个遍布了郭英敏从小到大痕迹的空间里，躺在自己熟悉的床上。

这种奇异的认知让他觉得很虚幻，从崔珉起出现在美国的那一刻开始，郭英敏就一直在怀疑自己是否只是做了个漫长的美梦。

^  
第二天的清晨，他一如往常地被闹铃吵醒了，闭着眼伸手去按掉闹钟，却发现身边有动静，这才想起崔珉起还在这里，他翻了个身，贴近了自己，但并没有醒。太近了，近到崔珉起身上的青柠香，都淡淡地钻进了自己的鼻子里。

郭英敏摸摸他的额头，还是有点热，轻手轻脚地替他拉好被子，侧身躺着。不论看多久，都觉得崔珉起真是太漂亮了。清晨的太阳光柔柔地照在床上，他整个人都仿佛在发光似的，就像一幅画。郭英敏小心翼翼的挪着自己的身子，在被子里悄悄地抱住他，像曾经在黑暗里、在无人知晓的时候做过无数次的那样。

但就在那一瞬间，崔珉起却醒了，眼底竟没有一丝睡意。郭英敏在他睁眼的那一刻似乎又看见了他第一次见他的模样——像个小兔子似的跟他打招呼，眼睛圆溜溜地上下打量着他，看似很警惕，但却写满了干净与温柔。

那是在他最最美好的18岁，是命运让他遇见了那个16岁的漂亮少年。

『早上好』崔珉起回抱住他，笑着说，接着凑过来亲了他一口。

『还没刷牙呢。』郭英敏轻轻推开他。

『哥很介意吗？』

这次换郭英敏吻上他，那一瞬间，他觉得仿佛有一道电流划过自己的大脑，让他几乎耳晕目眩了。他吸吮着他敏感的舌头根部，听着崔珉起小动物般的呜咽，又闻见盛夏里香甜可口青柠檬，浓郁却清爽的。感觉到了崔珉起无法呼吸似的，轻轻在挣脱，他才意犹未尽地放开他。

郭英敏感到很渴，他的嗓子烧得干痛，而崔珉起身上的味道实在是太诱人了，那是一种他根本无法形容的性的诱惑。

崔珉起一手勾住他的脖子，舔舐着他的喉结，另一只手的手指不经意地划过他的腰椎处。

「他一定是故意的」郭英敏气急败坏地想到，他的气息愈发不稳，颤抖着解开他的衣服，抚摸着他的身体。

光滑的皮肤吸附着自己的手心，他突然不知道该怎么做，其实他完全清楚下面的每一个步骤，只是面前的人是崔珉起。

他深爱并肖想了近乎十年的人。他怎么能对他做出这种事……

崔珉起似乎看出了他的犹豫不决，难受地翻身坐到了郭英敏的身上，一口含住他的耳垂，舌头在耳廓里来回进出，下身轻轻蹭着他也同样炙热的部位。

郭英敏觉得自己的下腹快要硬的爆炸了。崔珉起却离开了他的脸，那张形状完美、令人快要疯狂的嘴唇挪到了自己的下身。

他亲眼看着他的头贴在自己的那一处，伸出粉红色的舌头舔着凸起的地方，亚麻灰色的内裤很快变成了深灰。

郭英敏强忍着把他的头进一步按下去的欲望，他坐起身，痛苦地说道，「珉起……不要这样……」

崔珉起的脸因为羞耻与自尊心而涨得通红，眼泪从他好看的眼睛里滚落出来。

「这是你第三次拒绝我了，哥……」

郭英敏无法忍受崔珉起的引诱，却更不愿意看见他的眼泪，他伸手想给他擦掉，却被崔珉起重重地拍开。

「事不过三，」他恶狠狠地说道，「哥如果再拒绝我一次，我就去找别人。」

郭英敏还震惊于崔珉起「找别人」的言论时，裤子已经完全被他扒开，他修长的冰凉的手指握住他滚烫的性器。

崔珉起像是疑惑又像是好奇地打量着郭英敏的那里，他伸出舌头舔舔顶端，却听到哥的喘息声更加急促了几分。

像是受到了鼓励似的，他张开嘴吞下去。「太大了……」他呜咽着，根本没有办法像那些视频里看到的那样，从头到尾含下去。

他很担心自己生疏的技术会弄疼哥，努力的张大嘴，尽量不让自己的牙齿碰上去。

郭英敏被眼前的景象刺激的下腹紧绷，他看见崔珉起的头贴在自己的下身，而自己的性器在他嘴里来回出入，崔珉起抬起朦胧的泪眼，湿漉漉地与他对视，仿佛受到了自己的凌虐一般的委屈。

他克制不住地双手插进崔珉起柔软的头发里，将他的头更深的按下去。崔珉起觉得郭英敏仿佛要顶破他的喉咙口了，那种窒息感让他很不舒服，可是郭英敏被性欲支配而忍耐着的表情太过于性感，那是他从没见过的神态，崔珉起在心理上产生出一种强烈的满足感。

是自己勾出了他这样的一面。想到这里，崔珉起又心甘情愿地为他做了几次深喉。他感觉嘴里的炙热在不断涨大，郭英敏低哑而又暴躁地说「珉起……够了……吐出来。」

崔珉起不理会他，双手安抚过露在外面的部分以及下面的两个球体。

尽管做好了让哥射在自己嘴里的准备，他还是被呛的脸色通红。郭英敏射了很多出来，一部分沾到了他的脸上，他轻轻拍着崔珉起的后背，为他顺气，又拿了床头的纸巾，想帮他擦擦脸。

崔珉起抹开自己脸上粘稠的液体，又舔干净手指，像一只不知餍足的猫。

郭英敏几乎是一瞬间又硬了。

「是你先开始的。」他咬上他的嘴唇，几乎摩擦破皮，血腥味激起了人性本能中的施虐欲，郭英敏双手蹂躏着崔珉起胸口的两点，舔吮着他后颈处敏感脆弱的腺体，引得崔珉起发出甜腻的呻吟声。

那仿佛是最佳的催情春药。郭英敏伸手摸下去，omega的体质本就适合性爱，他早就湿了一片，但是因为从未被开发过，后面依然紧致幽闭，拒绝着他手指的进入。

「没有润滑剂……」郭英敏无奈地说道，「珉起……可能会疼。」他最怕疼。

崔珉起抱紧他，脸贴上他紧绷的胸肌处，一点点舔着他的胸口，尾音像是撒娇似的「哥……你用嘴……」

郭英敏摸摸他的头发，将他翻过身去，他的臀形非常好看，郭英敏揉捏把玩了两下，便俯身亲吻上崔珉起的后穴。

「啊……嗯……哥……」崔珉起的脚背都蜷缩了起来，郭英敏知道他很舒服，便把舌头伸进去开发，模拟性交的动作，但是仍然不够，那里还是太紧了，没有办法容纳下他。

郭英敏直起身，手抚摸上崔珉起的性器上下滑动着，后穴像是受到了刺激，一点点吐出透明的液体。郭英敏用手指刺开那里，伸进去来回抽动，慢慢换着方向，直到伸进第三根手指，他戳到了崔珉起身体内部凸起的那一点。

崔珉起发出一身变调的惊呼，他将他翻转过来，双腿开成M形，继续戳刺着那一点。崔珉起觉得的自己软成了一摊水，抑制不住生理性的泪水，嘴里的呻吟和喘息在耳边羞耻地回响，软得仿佛不是自己的声音。

他明白自己是第一次，而哥是那么不愿意他受伤。

尽管他懂，却依然埋怨这冗长而又磨人的前戏。他握住郭英敏的手，促使他停下来，郭英敏已经忍到双眼泛红，额头的汗水顺着崔珉起最爱的下颚线条滑落下来。

「可以了，哥。」崔珉起沙哑着嗓子。

「再扩张一会儿。」郭英敏安抚性地亲亲他。

崔珉起伸出舌头逼迫他和自己唇齿相接，含不住的口水顺着嘴角流出来。

郭英敏听见崔珉起贴在自己耳边说到，激烈的性爱使得他的嗓音魅惑而又富有磁性，「你……快点进来干我。我不要手指……」

尽管前戏做的已经非常充分。郭英敏进来自己身体的那一瞬间，崔珉起还是痛出了眼泪，但是更多的是心理上的快感。他曾经做过一个梦，梦里郭英敏狠狠地贯穿自己的身体。

醒来的时候，便发现自己分化了。

郭英敏捧正他的脸，看见崔珉起的眼泪，又心疼的不敢乱动。  
「痛不痛珉起，现在要停下还来得及……」

崔珉起几乎是气急败坏地迎合上去，「很舒服……哥，你动一动。」

郭英敏死死盯着崔珉起的脸，他其实早就难以忍耐了，喜欢了这么久的人在自己耳边说出那样令人难以启齿的话。他保留着最后一点点绅士风度，也不过是因为怕伤害崔珉起。

他开始深深浅浅的抽动起来，富有技巧地找着崔珉起身体里的那处敏感点。每次戳刺上去，他都能感觉到崔珉起的后穴涌出温暖湿滑的液体，连同被撑开的褶皱一起，包裹着自己滚烫坚硬的性器。

那种水乳交融的快感让他欲罢不能，不自觉的加快速度。

崔珉起被干的精神恍惚，他抬起朦胧的双眼看着郭英敏。哥一直以来有个习惯，一旦认真起来就会微微皱着眉头。他的眉眼很深邃，安静思考的模样总让崔珉起沉迷不已。

而现在的郭英敏，正在自己身上，认真地，干着自己。这个认知让他更是脱力了几分，每一次郭英敏恶意地磨蹭到自己的敏感点，崔珉起都忍不住地惊呼出声。

「妹妹还在楼下呢。」郭英敏吸吮着崔珉起的脖子，「珉起啊……叫的太大声了。」  
其实妹妹一大早就出门去约会了，这他是知道的，他不过是想逗逗崔珉起。

「这么放荡的声音，」他接着说，「被听见该怎么办呢？」  
崔珉起一脸的不在意，「反正……啊……迟早，他们要知道……」郭英敏不怀好意地抚摸着他们连接的地方「知道什么？」

崔珉起大口喘息着「嗯……我是哥的男朋友。」  
男朋友这个词所囊括的占有欲与所属感，让郭英敏更加兴奋了，他放肆而又用力地操干着自己漂亮的“小男朋友”，偶尔吐出几个F word。  
崔珉起跨坐到郭英敏的身上，自己动了起来。他从没想到和郭英敏的身体在性爱这件事上是如此的契合，仿佛他们天生就该遇见，就该在一起。  
他摇晃着腰部，看着郭英敏生动的表情。他绅士稳重，不骄不躁，隐忍而又克制的大哥，此刻流露出他从未见过的野性美，这让崔珉起脸红心跳。腿软得几乎撑不住自己的重量。

郭英敏把他推到床上，自己继续干起来。崔珉起摸摸他的大腿根部，舔了舔嘴唇，「哥……嗯……啊……哥，再快一点，快一点。」  
郭英敏觉得自己快要疯了。

Beta天生性欲寡淡，这么多年来，郭英敏并不是没有幻想过崔珉起在他身下辗转呻吟的样子，但是他从没想过在未来的某一天会美梦成真。  
崔珉起因为自己而深陷情欲的脸，惊艳而又色情，他只要看着他浑身泛红的身体，就恨不得做死在他身上。他这才发现自己长久以来一直排斥的性爱竟然是一件如此美妙的事情。

崔珉起快被干得神志不清，他喊着郭英敏的名字，反复地说「……慢一点，不要了。」只换来郭英敏更深入的抽插，他几乎抵开了他身体内部最深的入口，那是omega的生殖腔吗，郭英敏想到。

他想起那天在后台的那个alpha的无端挑衅，悲哀地想起自己Beta的身份，消极地想着终究会有一天，有另一个人，一个强大的Alpha会进入这里，标记他最爱的这个人。

他嫉妒的快要发疯。

感觉到郭英敏用力戳破那个入口的时候，崔珉起眼前发白，几乎快要失去神智，这种极至的感官刺激让他张大了嘴却失声般的发不出任何声音。  
郭英敏报复似的咬住崔珉起性感的锁骨，啃噬着，一直到后颈的腺体，他的性器一点点戳刺着崔珉起身体内部的生殖腔。「我们珉起，为哥生个孩子吧？」

崔珉起被干得眼泪汪汪，他胡乱甩着头，耳鸣到无法听清郭英敏在说什么。但是他知道他们是相爱着的，他全身心信任这个人，崔珉起勾住郭英敏的脖子向他索吻，温柔而又驯服的呜咽，「哥，我爱你……哥」

郭英敏大力捅着身下的人，尽数射进了他的体内。崔珉起觉得身体内部的热度高的不像话，体内似乎在发生某些不为人知的变化，自己的生殖腔正不受控制地死死咬住郭英敏的性器。身体从内而外泛着高热，不像寻常发烧的热度。

信息素弥漫了整个房间，不仅仅是酸甜青柠，还混杂着淡淡的，冬日里清冷的香气。

他浑浑噩噩地想到，是冷雪松。

+  
再次醒来的时候，郭英敏已经不在了。尽管浑身的骨头都像是散架了似的，但是身上却很干爽，睡衣也被换过了。

房间里还残留着剩余的信息素，被子上仍然有郭英敏的味道，可是那一半边已经没有了温度。崔珉起爬起来看了眼床头的闹钟，快下午1.30了，他真的睡了好久。

艰难地坐起来，找不到拖鞋，便赤着脚小心翼翼地扶着楼梯的扶手，慢慢挪下楼。

他的妹妹似乎不在家，崔珉起咽了咽口水，觉得嗓子干涩得隐隐作痛，耳边想起今早自己的呻吟声，脸色又红了几分。不知道妹妹在楼下房间听见了多少……

郭英敏脸色凝重地坐在客厅沙发上，不知道在想什么，崔珉起敏感地发现，他周遭的氛围很不好。但他在情欲过后衣衫不整，衬衫领口半开的样子，又让崔珉起觉得很性感，他脸上的热度升起来。

听见楼梯口的动静，郭英敏视线看过去，几乎是立刻两步并一步的跨过来，把崔珉起整个人抱的离开地面。崔珉起因为一瞬间的失重感而条件反射的用双腿勾住郭英敏的腰，那是一个绝佳的暧昧姿势。

他将头靠在郭英敏的肩上，想起今早在床上赤裸着的哥，和他性感的肩膀线条与背肌……他埋进郭英敏的脖子里，又闻到了那种清淡的冷雪松的味道，那气味仿佛有安抚的效果，让他的心烦意乱瞬间荡然无存。

「怎么不穿鞋就下来了」郭英敏抱着他向楼上走。  
「我找不到你……」

郭英敏的眉头始终皱得很紧，这让崔珉起感到没由来的恐慌。他从床下拉出拖鞋，又从崔珉起带来的行李箱里抽出干净的衣服递给他，转身去自己的大衣柜里翻找出一件很厚实的羽绒外套和围巾。

「去洗漱，」他低声说道，「然后下楼吃饭，我订了pizza」

崔珉起拉着他的手不让他走，「我要吃哥做的。」

郭英敏看着崔珉起，他胸口露出来的皮肤斑斑点点，他迟疑了几秒，摸摸他的头发「今晚做给你吃好不好？等会儿一起去趟医院。」

崔珉起想问为什么，但是郭英敏明显不想再谈这个问题。

「好。可是我动作很慢……」他答应道，「哥要在这里陪我，不能丢下我一个人。」

郭英敏的心脏早就软了大半，他心甘情愿地上手帮崔珉起换衣服。

+  
「尽管几率很小，但并不意味着不可能发生。」医生说到。

崔珉起坐在郭英敏身后，他被他裹得严严实实，只露出了小小一个脑袋。他安静而又诧异地听着，他刚被检查了腺体，又被抽走了一管血。

郭英敏问「为什么会这样？」

「那要问您自己，先生」医生说，「我并不是心理科的医生。但是您显然在无意识地克制自己的信息素。也许这并不是一种进化，而是说，您原本就是个Alpha,只不过被主观地抑制了性特征。」

「那他……」郭英敏看了一眼崔珉起。

医生点点头，接过化验报告递给他，「恭喜你们成为伴侣。」

郭英敏捏着那两份报告从医院走出来，他莫名其妙地和崔珉起做了，竟然又莫名其妙地发现自己其实是个Alpha，还在不知道的情况下，给崔珉起做了永久的标记。

其实这些对自己而言都是值得好好庆贺一翻的事情。

身后的崔珉气喘吁吁地跟上他，郭英敏才发现自己走得太快了。

「对不起。」他停下脚步，回头亲了亲崔珉起被风吹的冰凉的脸。

「我们成结了对吗？」崔珉起问到。

郭英敏点点头，迟疑地说道「在此之前我并不知道我是Alpha，珉起，对不起，如果你后悔的话……」

「哥想逃避责任吗？」崔珉起怒气冲冲地甩开他，「哥是不想要负责吗？」他质问到。

「怎么可能？」郭英敏叹气，他拉着崔珉起的长围巾把他拽进怀里。「你不知道我有多爱你。」

「我知道。」崔珉起闷在他的怀里，听着他的胸腔共鸣，「哥……可是你为什么就是不肯相信，我也是爱你的。」

不知道为什么，郭英敏的潜意识里永远认为崔珉起不可能爱上他。经过了这么多年，工作与暗恋的双重辛苦和隐忍，让他的心理状态几乎出了问题——他早就习惯了不断的自我否定。

他看过几次心理科医生，但最后又无疾而终，他永远在患得患失，即便是崔珉起在自己身边，挽着自己的手，身上残留着自己的信息素味道。郭英敏依旧觉得他不过是年少无知的一时兴起。

崔珉起的适应能力很强，他已经完全欣喜地接受了他们成为伴侣的这个事实。他开心地牵着郭英敏的手，好奇地打量着这个他出生并长大的城市，突然又想起郭英敏曾经唱过的一首歌，all of me，L.A又开始下起了小雪。在异国他乡的街头，只有郭英敏身上安静的冷雪松味让他感到安全。  
崔珉起想道，这下他们终于可以永远在一起了。

+  
「是不是要吃那个药？」郭英敏一边做晚饭，一边想起这个事，紧张地问他。

「什么药？」崔珉起不明所以。

郭英敏却不知道如何开口，他支支吾吾了半天「就是……防止会有宝宝的那种……」

崔珉起大声嘲笑他，说哥真的一点生理知识都没有吗？男性omega不在发情期内是很难自然受孕的。

「钟炫说的。」崔珉起跑去厨房看郭英敏切菜，他喜欢哥的手指灵活翻动的模样，「听起来他似乎很有经验了。」

(La Fin♡)


End file.
